remember what you did to me
by sasusakucrazy
Summary: sakura was kicked out of the band sharingan by her ex sasuke for him to have his new girlfriend sing lead but what happenes when sakura comes back with a rengence doing what she knows best singing
1. shes back

Sharingan where back stage getting ready to be announced "sasuke-kun are you ready" asked Karin "born ready babe" he replied the announcer walked on stage and said "we are pleased to welcome to the stage crystal" the crowd when wild everyone but sharingan who had cow idea who crystal was and why they were replacing them on stage. That was until they saw the one and only sakura walk on stage. "Are you guys ready to rock!" she yelled and the crowd went wild again "this song is called I don't give" **_(this song is by AVRIL LAVIGNE for my readers who don't know the song) _**

Everytime you go away  
It actually kinda makes my day  
Everytime you leave  
You slam the door

You pick your words so carefully  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
You leave me laughing on the floor

Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

I thought we were just hanging out  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
You thought the way you taste  
Would get me high

You went to all your friends to brag  
Guys are always such a drag  
Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to  
Say goodbye

Cause I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?

Don't you know that I...

I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up not for you  
I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up not for you  
I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that

"that song you just heard was for my ex-boyfriend who broke my heart terribly that was until I found someone new who is on stage right now and he's going to sing this song with me his name is gaara"

Sasuke who was listening to the whole thing had a very surprised look on his face when one of the bas members stood up the guitar player that's when the song began " this song is called the way" **_(by Arianna Grande)_**

go back, back to the top.

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

**_gaara_**  
Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
_[One version:]_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
_[Another version:]_ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)  
**_sakura_**

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it hey  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it hey  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you  
**_gaara_**  
Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come here, watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
_[One version:]_ So please let me come explore you  
_[Another version:]_ So let me come and explore you  
**_sakura_**  
So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah oh oh hey

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

The crowd went wild when sakura and gaara kissed at the end of the song but what went wild in sasuke was his heart


	2. the introductions

When sakura was finishes sharingan saw her and her band come towards them and stand in front of them sakura looked at all of them and stopped at one particular face smiled and tackled him to the floor "Naruto I missed u so much my hyperactive buddy" sakura said "I miss u to sakura when u left I went a whole day without ramen" naruto said sakura gasped and said "for me" naruto nodded and sakura hugged him tighter on the ground until she heard someone clearing their throat everyone turned to look at gaara and sakura got off of naruto ran to him and whispered in his ear "your always my number 1" which made him grab her by the wait and turn her around for a very passionate kiss. Naruto this time cleared his throat and said " why don't you introduce us to your band" sakura nodded her head and began the introduction " this long haired blond is ino but I call her ino pig only for me to call her by the way she is the base player" ino waved and says "shut up billboard brow and pleased to meet u hotties" "why thank u ino I know I'm hot" said gaara " I think she talking about my sasuke-kun" said Karen " man you are the same way I saw when I left" said sakura "what beautiful and taking your spot at lead singer" Karen replied " actually ugly, a bitch, can't sing, annoying, and when u took my spot on this band u gave a new happiness it was the best day of my life" Karen was about to continue until sakura started the introduction again she introduced tenten the drums, and hinata the piano player, and last but not least gaara the guitar player and her boyfriend.

Now it was narutos turn he introduced shikamaru the base player, neji the drums player, him on the piano, Karen the bitchy lead singer, and sasuke on the guitar. When he was done sakura jumped on his back and said "guess what naruto…..to slow were going to konoha high with you guys tsunade said she would let us join I still can believe she is still their but now that I think about it u most likely could not survive without her can u naruto" with a small nod from naruto sakura started to giggle. She got off him again to stand in gaaras arms he whispered something in her ear which made her blush. Sasuke stared in jealousy that he of couse denied while Karen stared with sadness because she knew that she could never have a relationship like that with sasuke she knew the only one who could melt him was sakura there was no luck for her no matter how hard she tried


	3. authors note please read

_**Sorry that the last chapter is not much but by tomorrow the next with be way more written again so sorry**_

_**? ﾟﾘﾢ**__**? ﾟﾘﾢ**__**? ﾟﾘﾣ**__**? ﾟﾘﾣ**__**? ﾟﾘﾣ**__**? ﾟﾘﾣ**__**? ﾟﾘﾡ**__**? ﾟﾘﾡ**__**? ﾟﾘﾡ**__**? ﾟﾘﾠ**__**? ﾟﾘﾠ**__**? ﾟﾘﾠ**__**? ﾟﾘﾠ**__**? ﾟﾘﾝ**__**? ﾟﾘﾘ**__**? ﾟﾘﾘ**__**? ﾟﾘﾘ**__**? ﾟﾘﾘ**__**? ﾟﾘﾓ**__**? ﾟﾘﾓ**__**? ﾟﾘﾓ**__**? ﾟﾘﾔ**__**? ﾟﾘﾔ**__**? ﾟﾘﾔ**__**? ﾟﾘﾔ**__**? ﾟﾘﾒ**__**? ﾟﾘﾒ**__**? ﾟﾘﾒ**__**? ﾟﾘﾐ**__**? ﾟﾘﾐ**__**? ﾟﾘﾐ**__**? ﾟﾘﾐ**__**? ﾟﾘﾌ**__**? ﾟﾘﾌ**__**? ﾟﾘﾌ**__**? ﾟﾘﾌ**__**? ﾟﾘﾞ**__**? ﾟﾘﾞ**__**?**_


End file.
